


[Podfic] Some Girls are Built for Speed

by akamine_chan, dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roller derby AU. When Frank joins his best friend's roller derby team, he has no idea what he's in for. A story of crossdressing, lies, roller derby and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Some Girls are Built for Speed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some girls are built for speed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388101) by [maryangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryangel/pseuds/maryangel). 



Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Some%20Girls%20Are%20Built%20for%20Speed.mp3) | **Size:** 190 MB | **Duration:** 02:46:23
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Some%20Girls%20Are%20Built%20for%20Speed.m4b) | **Size:** 92 MB | **Duration:** 02:46:23
  * [Mobile Streaming Link](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/Some%20Girls%20Are%20Built%20for%20Speed.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Hosted by the wonderful [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/) , who continues to be my podfic hereo. Thanks to [](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[**davincis_girl**](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/) for listening to me complain about how to figure out my recording process for a long fic and then giving it a beta listen despite bandom not actually being her thing. Thanks to [](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/)**akamine_chan** for making amazing cover arts as a pinch hit. I am OVER THE MOON about it. Seriously. Please feed the artist!
> 
> I remember reading this fic last summer and enjoying the crap out of it and through podding it, I had just as much fun.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art: Some Girls are Built for Speed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461996) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan), [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)




End file.
